Retour au Pays des Merveilles
by Oxeneo
Summary: Cela fait déjà quelques temps qu'Alice est partie... Le Chapelier a repris sa place auprès de la Reine Blanche, les habitants vaquent à leurs occupations dans la paix du Pays. Les temps sont doux, tous semblent confiants et heureux. Pourtant, Tarrant ne paraît pas au mieux, le départ de son amie l'a affecté. Et le fait qu'elle ne soit toujours pas revenue l'inquiète...
1. Chapter 1 - Le Grand Départ

**Chapitre 1**** - Le Grand Départ**

La Reine Blanche tendit à Alice le petit flacon emplit d'un liquide violet: quelques gouttes du sang du Jabberwocky dont Alice avait tranché la tête après un périlleux combat au sommet de la tour de l'échiquier. Elle lui murmura quelques mots à voix basses que le Chapelier n'entendit pas. Mais il savait pertinemment de quoi il en retournait. Le sang du Jabberwocky permettait au Champion de rentrer chez lui. Alice eut un léger sourire. Elle allait enfin rentrer chez elle. Elle ouvrit le flacon qu'elle tenait maintenant entre ses mains, l'air hésitante, observant le liquide d'un air songeur. Elle s'apprêtait à boire son contenu quand le Chapelier chuchota à demi voix:

- Tu pourrais rester…

Alice se tourna vers lui, un sourire radieux accroché aux lèvres. Elle referma le flacon et s'exclama:

- Mais quelle idée ! C'est une idée merveilleusement folle !

Elle le regarda intensément avec un doux sourire. Le visage du Chapelier sembla s'illuminer d'une lueur d'espoir. Mais leurs sourires s'effacèrent. Ils savaient tous deux qu'elle devait rentrer et reprendre le court de sa vie:

- Mais je ne peux pas… Il y a des questions auxquelles je dois répondre, des choses dont je dois m'occuper…

Le Chapelier sentit sa gorge se nouer. La déception s'écoula dans son cœur. Alice le regarda avec tristesse puis se décida à boire le contenu du flacon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer par le goût acide du sang. Puis son visage se détendit. Elle leva les yeux vers son ami:

- Je reviendrai très vite, je vous le promets !

- Tu ne te souviendras pas de moi… déclara-t-il sombrement, regardant désormais ses pieds.

- Mais si je me souviendrai ! Comment pourrai-je oublier ? sembla-t-elle lui reprocher.

Il esquissa un léger sourire tout en relevant la tête. Il savait qu'il ne la retiendrait pas mais qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle, qu'elle ne l'oublierait pas. Quelques minutes de silence s'ensuivirent, pendant lesquelles ils ne purent se lâcher du regard. Puis Alice, curieuse, demanda avec hésitation:

- Chapelier, pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ?

A ces mots, la bouche du Chapelier s'élargit en un malicieux sourire:

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Ils restèrent en silence un instant, souriant timidement. Sachant le temps compté, d'un mouvement hésitant, il se pencha vers elle, et murmura:

- Via Felicia Alice…

Sa joue effleura la sienne. Puis il s'écarta lentement. Son souffle caressa son visage et une vague de chagrin le traversa. Et immanquablement, il la vit disparaître. En quelques instants qui lui parurent une éternité. Sa gorge se noua à nouveau tandis que son armure semblait se perdre en poussières dans l'air. Son armure de Championne, d'un argent fin, sculpté dans des détails remarquables. Cette armure qui était exactement à sa taille, qui s'accordait parfaitement à ses jambes et ses bras fins, qui enveloppait sa taille avec une envie de protection. Il vit ses petites mains douces et délicates rejoindre l'armure, dépourvue de la Vorpaline que tenait à présent la Reine. Son corps semblait se perdre dans le vide, s'enfuir loin de lui. Son corps de jeune fille innocente et d'un esprit un peu fou, ce corps appartenant à cet être dont le Chapelier avait dû s'occuper ses dernier temps, à qui il s'était accroché, pour qui il s'était battu, grâce à qui il avait retrouvé un emploi, un domicile, un semblant de famille. Cette petite fille qui lui avait ouvert les yeux, elle disparaissait. Ses longs cheveux, ses boucles blondes, qu'il aurait voulu coiffer partaient à leur tour. Son cou de cygne, immaculé, son fin menton, ses traits tendres, son sourire fabuleux, son magnifique regard… Tout se dissipait. Jusqu'à ne plus rien rester. Jusqu'à laisser derrière elle l'absence. Le regard du Chapelier se perdit sur l'échiquier. Il se perdit au loin. Puis se perdit sur le Néant. Il resta là, immobile. Il resta figé, seul avec lui-même. Seul maintenant qu'elle n'était déjà plus là, déjà loin, déjà trop loin. L'intensité même du bleu de ces yeux avait tracé son chemin vers un endroit qu'il lui était bien inconnu. Il n'entendait plus le bruissement des armures des soldats cartes, ni la Reine Blanche se rapprocher de lui, ni le rire nerveux du Lièvre de Mars, ni le tic-tac de sa montre à gousset. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle partait devant ses yeux. La première, elle n'était qu'une enfant et maintenant, il la voyait partir en jeune femme. Il avait seulement le souvenir de ses yeux, de son sourire. Seulement le souvenir. Alors qu'il y a un instant elle était juste là, devant lui. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler autour de lui, il n'aurait pas bougé. Au lieu de ça, étouffant les cris lointains de la Reine Rouge et de son valet Ilosovic Stayne, une vague de joie s'éleva dans les rangs, des cris de victoire, des rires éclairés, des étreintes enjouées. Le Jabberwocky était vaincu. La Reine Rouge était déchue. Le Royaume était sauvé, le peuple libéré. Le Chapelier sursauta, réalisant que lui seul semblait être aussi affecté par le départ de sa chère et tendre amie. Le lièvre de mars et le loir Mallykum dansaient ensemble, une tasse de thé à la main, faisant valser le contenu. Bayard aboya bruyamment et se mit à tourner autour d'eux. Seul le Chapelier ne bougea pas. Il n'était plus là, il était absent, impassible. La Reine Blanche s'approcha dans son dos après avoir demandé au Bandersnatch de ramener la Vorpaline au château. Il frissonna quand elle posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule:

- Tarrant… soupira-t-elle avec une sincère compassion. Elle reviendra. Sois en sûr.

- En ce moment je m'intéresse aux mots commençant par la lettre S.

La Reine lui lança un regard interrogateur, déroutée. Il baissa légèrement les yeux et récita:

- Solidité, sublimissance, salutaire, souvenir…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, regardant alors à l'endroit où se tenait Alice il y a peu:

- Soliloque, seul, sensible, sentiment, souffrance… Souffrir… Souffrant… Je suis souffrant…

- Il se peut fort. Mais nous sommes tous là. Avec toi. Et nous…

- Souffrance, souffrir… continua-t-il sans prêter attention aux paroles de la Reine. Souffrant, souffrir, souffrance, souffrant, souffrance, souffrir…

Il récita de plus en plus fort, alors que son regard se perdait dans le vide et que le contour de ses yeux s'assombrissait:

- Souffrir, souffrant, souffrance, souffrant, souffrance, souffrir ! hurla-il.

La Reine s'écarta brusquement, le loir lui mordit la main et le Lièvre lui balança le contenu de sa tasse de thé au visage. Il se figea brusquement, livide, le souffle court:

- Je vais bien, souffla-t-il.

- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, proposa la Reine. Je te montrerai tes appartements et ton nouvel atelier, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Un atelier…?

- Bien sûr ! Ne veux-tu pas reprendre ta fonction de Chapelier auprès de la Reine ?

- Oh, si ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

- Et bien allons-y, dis-elle avec un sourire entraînant.

Alors ils partirent en direction du château. Tous ensembles, sans Alice.


	2. Chapter 2 - L'Absence

**Chapitre 2**** - L'Absence**

Tarrant Hightopp était redevenu le Chapelier de la Reine. Certes, il était un peu fou. Voir parfois beaucoup. Mais il était un fidèle compagnon et un grand Chapelier, le plus extravagant mais aussi le plus doué. Il avait ses appartements au château et avait également un grand atelier déjà bien rempli avec des bouts de tissus un peu partout, des fils trainants çà et là, des aiguilles sur sa table de travail, des têtes de mannequins en bois… Et il y avait (à part un immense fouillis dont il n'aurait pas pu se passer en tant que fou) ce mannequin de ferraille qu'il avait fracassé contre le mur sous le coup de la colère, n'arrivant pas à ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait voulu plus de beauté, plus de plusoyance, plus de grandeur, plus de sublimissance… Plus d'elle dans cette robe qu'il aurait voulu lui tailler.

Cela faisait plus de quatre mois qu'Alice les avait quitté. Quatre mois ici devaient faire environ… deux ans chez elle. Elle devait avoir environ vingt et un an. Au contraire, quand Alice était là, deux ans ici aurait fait quatre mois là-bas. Le temps joue dans son sens. Le Chapelier avait à peu près réglé sa vie: il se levait aux aurores pour aller apprécier le lever du soleil sur le balcon. Il appréciait ce court temps de répit devant la beauté du monde mais il repensait également à Alice, autrefois à ses côtés, regardant l'horizon. Une fois le soleil complètement levé, il se dirigeait vers la salle à manger et déjeunait en compagnie de la Reine, et parfois du Loir et du Lièvre, une bonne tasse de thé accompagné de tartines beurrées. Il partait ensuite dans son atelier pendant de longues heures à esquisser, dessiner, mesurer, découper, coudre, assembler, observer, remesurer, essayer… Puis il en sortait pour aller déjeuner avec les autres. Pour digérer, il allait parfois se balader avec Bayard ou les Tweedle dans la forêt, ou alors il allait s'asseoir sur la tour de l'échiquier et se laissait à rêvasser. Il imaginait quels chapeaux il pourrait encore dessiner, ce que le Chat du Cheshire pouvait faire grâce à son don d'invisibilité, mais aussi ce qu'Alice pouvait faire. Il se laissait parfois gagner par le chagrin, ne sachant vraiment pourquoi il lui arrivait de pleurer en silence. Mais il se reprenait et décidait de rentrer immédiatement, se disant qu'il serait en retard pour le thé de six heures en compagnie de ses deux plus fidèles amis. Cependant il arrivait toujours en avance, et restait dans ce cas à les attendre, son thé refroidissant. Or, il détestait le thé froid. Il finissait donc par le boire d'un trait et s'en resservir un chaud. Il repartait enfin dans son atelier pendant un petit moment, puis repartait prendre l'air sur le balcon. Et il finissait sa soirée allongé dans son lit, discutant seul avec lui-même en chuchotant, n'arrivant généralement pas à dormir avant deux ou trois heures du matin.

Alice lui manquait. Il ne faisait des chapeaux plus que pour elle, n'étant jamais vraiment satisfait de son travail, il en faisait encore et encore pour enfin trouver le bon. Elle avait été sa seule vraie amie, la seule personne qui lui avait redonné la force de se battre. Mais hélas, elle n'était plus là pour lui redonner le sourire. Il ne posait que rarement des questions, ne posait plus de devinettes, récitait parfois des mots commençant par la lettre M, A ou S mais ne chantait plus de chansons qu'à mi-voix. Il regardait souvent dans le vide, ne s'énervait que seul dans son atelier ou durant sa promenade. Il pensait la revoir au bout de quelques jours ou quelques semaines mais il n'en avait maintenant plus l'espoir. Au bout de deux ans, elle devait l'avoir oublié. Lui comme tous les autres. Mais il en avait mal au cœur de savoir qu'elle aurait pu l'oublier, qu'elle avait peut-être trouvé un emploi, un mari, qu'elle avait peut-être, même sûrement, des enfants dans ce cas, une belle maison et plus aucune envie de revenir le voir. Il était là et Alice était loin. Il était comme perdu. Cela faisait également plus de deux mois qu'il n'avait pas guigandéliré. Il n'en avait pas l'envie. Il n'avait pas envie de beaucoup de choses. Il aurait juste voulu la voir. Même une fois, avoir de ses nouvelles, prendre une tasse de thé… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'était pas revenue.

Ce matin-là, le Chapelier quitta son atelier sans avoir achevé sa création, comme toujours. Elle n'était pas à son goût, pas assez belle. Un chapeau se devait d'être grand, d'avoir une âme. Hors, ses chapeaux semblaient vides. Tout comme lui et son cœur. Il s'installa pour déjeuner rapidement mais alors qu'il allait se lever, la Reine l'appela:

- Tarrant, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service s'il te plait.

- Lequel est-il ?

- Je voudrais que tu portes au Lapin Blanc ce paquet s'il te plait.

- Bien entendu.

- Merci beaucoup, le remercia-t-elle d'un sourire.

- Je vous en prie.

Le Chapelier prit le paquet, souleva son chapeau et le posa au sommet de son crâne avant de le recouvrir. Il transportait souvent des objets sous son chapeau. Et personne ne pouvait l'imaginer le quitter ne serait-ce même un instant. Il l'enlevait seulement pour se laver ou pour saluer. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vraiment quitté fut quand il donna à Alice la mission de rejoindre la Reine Blanche, la jetant de toutes ses forces de l'autre côté de la rivière. Il savait qu'elle les délivrerait de la maudite grosse tête. Il en avait l'intime conviction.

Tarrant se mit en marche, quitta le château d'une blancheur éclatante et commença son chemin à travers les vastes plaines. Il traversa l'échiquier avec un pincement au cœur puis s'engouffra dans la forêt. Il l'avait auparavant traversé avec Alice, il l'a également vu brûler en partie à cause de la Reine Rouge, il y avait passé son enfance à jouer, seul ou avec des animaux de toutes espèces. Cette forêt était une partie de son passé, de ses souvenirs. Et il la connaissait comme sa poche. Il sortit donc du sentier pour couper un peu à travers les arbres et savait où il déboucherait. Il aperçut la cheminée à oreilles de l'ancienne demeure du Lièvre de Mars. Alors qu'il s'approchait, il distingua le portail rose pâle, un peu défraichit depuis son dernier Tea Party en présence d'Alice. Il s'avança juste devant pour pouvoir observer la table sans dessus dessous, supportant de nombreux services à thé qui ne s'accordaient pas du tout entre eux mais qui étaient précieux au Chapelier. Bien qu'il devait régulièrement en trouver de nouveaux pour remplacer ceux cassés par ses amis et lui. Il aurait bien voulu fêter un non-anniversaire… Tout à coup, il se déporta à cause, esquivant une tasse qu'il failli se recevoir en plein visage. Enfin… ce qu'il crut être une tasse mais qui était en réalité un cheval à bascule volant qui filait à toute vitesse, semblant alarmé. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre une créature dans cet état ? La Reine Rouge partie, le monde était beaucoup plus calme et rien ce semblait pouvoir déranger ce calme. Ainsi le Chapelier se demanda qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état. Un serpent peut-être ? Hélas les langues de vipères sont parties maintenant. Un tic-tac fou qui le poursuivait ? Pas un tic-tac à l'horizon pourtant. Le Chapelier fou continua son chemin vers la maison du Lapin Blanc, visiblement préoccupé. Il s'avança à nouveau dans la forêt qui se faisait alors plus dense. Il marcha à grandes enjambées, tentant de ne pas s'enchevêtrer dans les diverses plantes. Brusquement, il se figea. Il avait cru entendre quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas. Il pouvait entendre l'habituel bruit du vent dans les arbres, les branchages et feuilles mortes craquer sous les pas de quelques animaux, des fleurs chuchoter entre elles, des bruissements d'ailes, mais rien de particulier. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien. Il fit quelques pas en avant, doucement, à l'affut. Soudain, il entendu courir à travers bois. Il ne savait pas d'où cela provenait mais les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus vite. Il ne voyait rien bouger mais il put percevoir une respiration saccadée. Quelqu'un approchait. Il en était sûr. Il se retourna, ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel tandis que le bruit s'amplifiait. Il se remit dans le sens de son chemin et tenta quelques pas quand il fut percuté de plein fouet:

- Aïe !

Il se retrouva étaler par terre. Au-dessus de lui quelqu'un se relevait. La personne s'empressa de dire:

- Excusez-moi, je suis vraiment confuse ! Je…

Il y eut un silence. Le Chapelier tenta de se mouvoir tant bien que mal, un peu déboussolé par sa chute. Puis elle s'exclama:

- Chapelier !

Il remit son chapeau sur sa tête puis s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever légèrement. Il ouvrit les yeux. Puis il ne fit plus un geste:

- Alice ?


	3. Chapter 3- Retour au Pays et feu de bois

**Chapitre 3**** - Retour au Pays et feu de bois**

- Mais…

Elle se jeta dans ses bras:

- Je suis désolée…

Il se crispa bizarrement, un peu gêné. Puis il recula. Alice, surprise, le relâcha et l'observa avec tristesse. Il frotta sa veste d'un geste de la main et se releva. Elle resta à genoux au sol à l'observer, incrédule. Il fronça les sourcils:

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue plus tôt ?

- Pardonne-moi, je ne pouvais pas…

- Cela fait bientôt deux ans que tu es partie.

- Cela fait quatre mois ici…

- Deux ans. Et tu n'as même pas donné de nouvelle.

- J'étais en voyage en Chine, je ne pouvais pas…

- Tu n'as rien dit, tu n'as même pas dit mot à Absolem alors qu'il nous a dit qu'il te surveillait !

- Je ne l'ai pas vu. Et puis j'ai à peine eu du temps pour moi…

- Deux ans et tu laisses tes amis tous seuls ! Crois-tu que tu peux garder ta plusoyance ainsi ?

- Tu n'as rien dit non plus !

- Et tu réapparais d'un coup !

- Parce que Stayne est revenu ! cria-t-elle alors.

Tarrant se figea. Sa lèvre inférieure se mise à trembler. Il la regarda, ébahit:

- Comment cela…

- Il s'est échappé des Terres du Néant. Et il a trouvé le moyen de passer la porte entre mon monde et celui-ci ! Il était à ma recherche. Il a essayé d'interroger ma mère mais j'étais en Chine. Et il l'a tué ! Il voulait des renseignements mais comme il ne les a pas eus et qu'elle serait un obstacle pour lui, il l'a tué. Chapelier… Il l'a tuée et a brûlé ma maison ! Hamish a envoyé une lettre à son père et il a décidé que nous devions rentrer sur le champ. Malheureusement il était déjà trop tard. Et Stayne nous a tendu un piège. Il savait que nous reviendrions alors il nous a attendu. Il a voulu s'attaquer à moi mais le père d'Hamish s'est interposé. Il m'a crié de m'enfuir mais je ne voulais pas le laisser là… Hamish m'a entraîné de force dans le jardin. Il m'a conseillé de me mettre à l'abri tout en me disant qu'il allait retourner aider son père. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour les aider à ce moment mais je savais qu'il fallait que je vienne vous avertir.

Elle sortit de sa poche un bout de papier qu'elle déplia et le tendit au Chapelier. Celui-ci le regarda sans saisir. Elle le lui tendit un peu plus:

- Il nous a laissé un mot…

Il prit le papier entre ses mains et se mit à lire:

"A la Reine Blanche et à ses alliés;

Moi, Ilosovic Stayne, suis sorti de ces Terres du Néant dans lesquelles vous m'avez envoyées. J'ai tranché la tête de la Reine Rouge, je n'en ai que faire. Désormais, je dois vous avertir que rien ne sera plus comme avant. Vos illusions de parfait Royaume ne sont rien. Votre monde est un désastre. Moi et mon armée allons revenir sur vos terres. Lorsqu'Alice et la Vorpaline seront vaincues, plus rien ne m'empêchera de vous exterminer. Je détruirai ce monde et choisirai parmi les plus braves d'entre vous les hommes capables de me suivre dans le monde du dessus.

Soyez prêt à vous battre.

Ilosovic Stayne"

Le Chapelier, alarmé, lâcha le papier et eut un mouvement de recul. Alice reprit le papier et le cacha dans son bustier. Tandis qu'elle se relevait, Tarrant souffla:

- Il faut prévenir la Reine. Au plus vite.

- Oui. Et j'ai peur qu'il n'arrive bientôt. S'il n'est pas déjà là.

- Allons déjà prévenir Nivens Mc Twisp.

Il se mit à marcher en direction de sa maison, Alice sur ses talons. Non qu'il n'était pas heureux de la revoir, au contraire, mais il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir montré un seul signe de vie et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas pris un seul instant, même pour glisser quelques mots à Absolem. Il aurait bien voulu la prendre dans ses bras dans d'autres circonstances mais tout autre chose lui tambourinait la tête. En plus de l'émotion liée à ce retour fracassant, la nouvelle du retour de Stayne l'avait mis dans un état semi effrayé, semi alarmé qui le plongeait dans une agitation telle qu'il agissait avant de réfléchir. Il avançait presque en courant tout en se disant qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux retourner prévenir la Reine sans attendre. C'est alors qu'il sentit de la fumée. Il se stoppa et tendit le bras pour faire signe à Alice de ne plus bouger. Il huma l'air. En effet, une odeur de brûlé lui parvenait:

- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Alice.

- Tu ne sens pas ?

- Hum… On dirait qu'il y a un feu quelque part. Nivens a dû allumer sa cheminée.

- Je ne pense pas. A moins qu'il chauffe du thé en ayant prévu notre arrivée. C'est plutôt anormal.

Ils avancèrent lentement. Jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur orangée inquiétante se profile plus loin. Le Chapelier se mit à courir, Alice tenta de le suivre. La maison du Lapin Blanc brûlait entièrement. Des poutres étaient tombées au sol, la paille était noircie voir carbonisée, le toit s'était effondré. Les flammes s'attaquaient au jardin, rongeaient la maison de part à d'autre. Le contour des yeux du Chapelier s'assombrit:

- Ce ne peut être que Stayne.

- Il a dû passer par là il y a peu, nous ne devrions pas rester là, il n'est peut-être pas si loin…

- Nivens ! hurla Tarrant.

- Chapelier, pas si fort !

- Il est peut-être sous les décombres… Je vais jeter un coup d'œil, déclara-t-il en tremblant.

- Tu ne devrais pas…

- M'éloigner. Je sais. Alors suis-moi. Nous n'irons pas trop près.

Il s'approcha un peu de la maison, se postant derrière des arbres à chaque avancée, Alice juste dans son dos, s'agrippant à son manteau. Deux yeux sortirent de nulle part juste devant le Chapelier. Ce dernier fit un bon et manqua de tomber:

- Imbécile de Chat ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu apparaisses ainsi ?! s'exclama-t-il en ajustant son chapeau.

- Je m'en excuse fort mais…

- Cela m'est égal !

- Chapelier… souffla Alice, calme-toi…

- As-tu vu quelque chose ? Et Nivens ?!

- Olah ! Une question à la fois !

- Réponds, odieux Chat !

- Si j'étais toi je me calmerai.

- Infâme ! cria-t-il.

- Chapelier ! s'exclama Alice.

Il s'immobilisa, le souffle court:

- Je vais bien.

- Chat, reprit Alice. As-tu vu ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Vu, et comment ! Stayne et ses hommes -enfin je crois que c'était ses hommes. En tout cas, ils sont avec lui- sont arrivés d'un seul coup. Il est rentré dans cette maison après en avoir fait forcer l'entrée par ses… gardes. Il en est ressorti en tenant Nivens par les oreilles. Il l'a attaché sur la croupe de son cheval et ils sont partis au galop. Les gardes ont mis le feu à la demeure avant de le rejoindre et de disparaître. A ce qu'il a dit, je crois qu'il te cherche.

Le Chapelier avait commencé à faire quelques pas vers la maison. Il se pencha et ramassa ce qui semblait être les restes d'une montre à gousset. Ce devait être celle de Nivens. Alice s'approcha. Tarrant l'observa en détail tandis qu'Alice déclara:

- Il est 15h36 depuis quatorze minutes. Ils étaient là il y a peu. Ils ne doivent pas être loin, nous ferions mieux de nous en aller.

- Non Alice. Il est 15h50 et il y a quatorze minutes, il était 15h36.

- C'est ce que je disais.

- Tu l'as dit dans l'autre sens. Mais peu importe le sens, cela reste la même heure. Sauf que maintenant, on vient d'avancer d'une minute. Alors ce que tu viens de dire est faux. Et…

- Tarrant.

- Oui ?

- Peu importe, il faut que nous y allions.

- Certes.

Un rugissement les fit tressaillir. Le Bandersnatch s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la maison, rugit à nouveau, semblant s'adresser à Alice et au Chapelier:

- Il se passe quelque chose, déduisit Tarrant. Viens Alice. Et toi le Chat, appelle tous ceux que tu pourras à rejoindre le château.

Il glissa la montre cassée dans une de ses poches et entraîna Alice vers le Bandersnatch. Ils allaient monter sur son dos, ils iraient beaucoup plus vite. Et la situation était critique.

Alice se positionna sur le dos de sa monture qui s'était baissée pour l'accueillir mais cette dernière regarda plus hostilement le Chapelier déjà pas très enchanté à l'idée de chevaucher une telle créature. Il se tenait à distance raisonnable, la tête plutôt rentrée dans les épaules:

- Et bien ! Monte ! lui lança Alice.

- C'est que… Je ne suis pas habitué à…

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as qu'à t'accrocher à moi et tout ira bien.

- Je... Enfin… Il n'accepte que toi sur son dos.

Alice jeta au Bandersnatch un regard rassurant:

- Le Chapelier est mon ami, tu peux être sûr qu'il ne te fera aucun mal.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté puis observa à nouveau Tarrant avec intérêt. Ce dernier réprima un frisson:

- Allez, viens. Il ne te fera rien, assura-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il prit donc sur lui et saisit sa main. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire "ouf" qu'il se retrouva sur le dos de l'animal, juste derrière Alice:

- Accroche-toi à ma taille. Bandersnatch ! clama-t-elle. Au château de la Reine Blanche, et au plus vite.

Il émit un rugissement et partit en trombe. Le Chapelier, pris au dépourvu, manqua de tomber et se rattrapa in extremis en s'accrochant à la taille d'Alice. Le contour de ses yeux rosit de ce geste inconvenant. Cependant il remarqua un sourire sur son visage, ce qui le rassura. Il esquissa un sourire à son tour.


	4. Chapter 4 - Menace

**Chapitre 4**** - Menace**

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au château, juste au pied des marches de l'escalier menant à la terrasse avant de l'entrée. En les voyant arriver de loin par le télescope du balcon, la Reine accourut à leur rencontre avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de poser pieds à terre. Elle se précipita vers Alice tandis que le Chapelier descendait du Bandersnatch, étourdit par la course. Mirana prit les mains de sa protégée dans les siennes:

- Tout va bien ? Vous tu n'es pas blessée ?

- Je n'ai rien. Est-il arrivé quelque chose au Royaume ?

- Pas pour le moment. Le Chat m'a communiqué la situation. Je ne comprends pas comment Stayne a pu s'échapper des Terres du Néant.

- Oui mais là n'est pas la question. Nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où il puisse être. D'autant plus qu'il a emporté Nivens McTwist avec lui. Il pourrait bien arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- Je le sais. J'ai donné l'ordre à mes hommes de mettre à l'abri le maximum de personnes à l'intérieur et la garde est réunie dans la cour. Et cette fois, nous avons les soldats rouges à nos côtés. Je ne comprends pas comment il pourrait avoir une armée sachant que nous avons réquisitionné celle de ma sœur Iracebeth…

Un aboiement retentit non loin:

- Bayard ! s'exclama Alice en lâchant les mains de la Reine.

Elle s'élança vers son vieil ami, se jeta à genoux et prit sa tête entre ses mains:

- Bayard, comment vas-tu ? Et ta famille ?

- Bien, nous allons tous bien. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de ceux restés dans l'ancien Royaume de la Reine Rouge…

- Ilosovic Stayne a réinvesti les lieux, souffla un poisson arrivant derrière le chien. Il a fait emprisonner la plupart de mes compagnons et a repris dans ses rangs ceux qui voulaient le rejoindre. Nous ne sommes plus que quatre à avoir rallier ces terres. Nous sommes les seuls à avoir pu nous échapper mais l'un de nous est blessé, ils ont essayé de nous pourchasser un moment avant qu'on atteigne la forêt…

Un cheval arriva peu après, un valet grenouille mal en point en travers de sa croupe. Un second valet grenouille complètement exténué les suivait:

- Mallykum ! cria Mirana. Venez !

Le loir sauta du balcon et courut vers eux:

- Oui m'dame ?

- Conduisez ce valet grenouille jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il a besoin de soins urgents.

- Ce s'ra fait m'dame ! Oh, bonjour Alice ! s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant la jeune femme qui discutait des mesures à prendre avec le Chapelier.

- Bonjour Mally.

Le loir s'éloigna en compagnie du cheval et des grenouilles. Tarrant, Alice et la Reine se tournèrent alors vers le poisson. Mirana ferma les yeux, l'air concentrée:

- J'ai besoin que vous m'expliquiez en détail ce qui est arrivé.

- Et bien voyez Majesté. Le Royaume était tranquille et chacun vaquait à ses occupations, comme à la coutume. Et c'est alors que la vigie nous a crié apercevoir une troupe à cheval sortir de la forêt. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de réagir. Ils nous ont pris de vitesse et ont pénétré l'enceinte du château. Des hommes que je n'avais jamais vus ici-bas s'en sont pris à nous avec des armes hors du commun ! Je n'ai jamais vu telle cruauté et telle violence produites par de simples petits objets. Ils ont rassemblé la majorité des habitants des lieux dans la cour et les ont encerclés. Nous quatre avons réussis à nous cacher derrière des barriques de vins. Et c'est là que nous avons vu le fantôme de Stayne, vivant, sur son habituel destrier ! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux de le revoir ici. Quoi qu'il en soit, les habitants ont été emprisonnés en grande partie dans les cachots et les autres ont rejoint sa petite armée qui est déjà bien considérable. Je ne saurais vous dire leur nombre, ils étaient bien trop éparpillés pour surveiller les alentours. Mais j'ai aperçus le Lapin Blanc bâillonné et attaché sur la croupe d'un de leurs chevaux étranges juste avant de tenter la fuite sans se faire remarquer. C'est la chute d'une barrique qui nous a trahis et ils ont tenté de nous poursuivre jusqu'à la forêt. Ils se sont arrêtés à la lisière. Je pense qu'ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire de nous… Majesté, j'ai peur qu'ils n'arrivent bientôt.

- J'en ai bien peur moi aussi. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient pour simple objectif de reprendre le château et reconquérir les terres de ma sœur. Il vaudrait mieux…

- Chevaux à l'horizon ! hurla la vigie. Chevaux à la lisière de la forêt !

Tous se figèrent sur place. Alice se tourna vers le Chapelier. La peur se lisait sur son visage:

- Tu crois que ce sont eux…?

- Combien sont-ils ? demanda fortement la Reine.

- Trois seulement !

- Trois ? Pourquoi Stayne enverrait seulement trois gardes ? chuchota Alice.

- Stayne est parmi eux !

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils veuillent nous attaquer à si petit nombre. Ils ne veulent pas se battre mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils viennent chercher, déclara Mirana.

- Ne devrions-nous pas prévenir la garde si jamais ils venaient à tenter quelque chose ? s'enquit Tarrant.

- Bayard, préviens la garde mais dis-leur de ne bouger que sur mon ordre.

- Bien Majesté.

Le chien partit en direction du château. La Reine commença à monter les escaliers:

- Alice, Tarrant, nous ferions mieux de les attendre sur la terrasse, nous serons plus proches de l'entrée et pourrons nous réfugier en vitesse si besoin. Bandersnatch, rejoins la garde s'il te plait.

Ce dernier s'exécuta. Tous trois montèrent les escaliers dans un climat d'inquiétude. Non qu'ils aient peur de ne pouvoir les vaincre mais ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer de quoi l'ancien valet d'Iracebeth était capable. S'il tentait quoi que ce soit, ils étaient au moins en supériorité numérique et comptait dans leurs rangs, en plus de la garde royale et de la garde rouge, le Bandersnatch et la Vorpaline. Ils les attendraient de pied ferme.

En apercevant Alice, Ilosovic Stayne esquissa un sourire victorieux qu'il réprima de suite en voyant la Reine et le Chapelier fou à ses côtés. Il s'approcha avec ses deux gardes inconnus du Royaume avec précaution et resta à distance raisonnable. Alice sentit un frisson d'angoisse la parcourir en identifiant les hommes. Il souffla à ses compagnons:

- Ce sont des hommes de mon pays. Stayne a amené des gens de mon monde dans le vôtre.

- Tu en es sûre ? s'inquiéta Mirana.

- Certaine. Vous n'avez jamais vu pareils individus ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Jamais…

Stayne vit s'arrêter les chevaux et observa ses ennemis d'un regard haineux. Un sourire de dédain se dessina sur son visage:

- Mes chers amis ! commença-t-il.

- Stayne… cracha Tarrant.

- Voyons, pas de manière !

- Tu ferais mieux de…

- Le Chapelier aurait-il une envie de meurtre ?

- Tarrant… souffla Alice en posant une main sur son épaule pour tenter de le calmer. Ne réponds pas à ses attaques.

- Je ne suis pas venu là pour ça. Je suis simplement vous mettre en garde et vous expliquer mes revendications. Je ne vais pas m'en prendre à vous. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Je vais vous laisser trois jours. Je ne viendrai pas sur vos terres et vous n'avez pas à me craindre. Je ne veux pas le Royaume, je n'en ai que faire. Je vais viser beaucoup plus grand et beaucoup plus haut. Et pour cela j'ai besoin de mademoiselle Alice Kingsleigh ici présente.

La dite citée frissonna. Que lui voulait-il donc…

- Je ne lui ferai aucun mal. Ne vous en faites pas. J'aurai juste besoin d'un… guide. Conquérir un autre monde n'est pas simple. Sauf qu'on a une bonne stratégie. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez trois jours. Pas un de plus. Pour me la livrer. Et vous serez sains et saufs. Dans l'autre cas, je me verrai dans l'obligation de lancer une offensive sur votre Royaume. Libre à vous de choisir si vous préférer éviter la mort d'innocents ou si vous préférer garder à l'abri votre petit animal sans défense. Je ne veux pas de réponse directe. Prenez le temps de réfléchir. J'espère vous revoir bientôt chère Hum. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, chère Alice, lâcha-t-il dans un rictus amusé.

Et il s'en alla, suivis de ses hommes qui rirent aux éclats devant le silence et la peur de leurs ennemis. Le Chapelier serra les poings de fureur. Le contour de ses yeux vira au mauve:

- Stayne…


End file.
